Young Cathy Dollanganger
Dollanganger Children's Cathy was born Catherine Leigh Dollanganger in April of 1945 to Christopher and Corrine, who already had a two-and-a-half-year-old son, Christopher "Chris" Jr.. When Cathy was seven, the twins, Carrie and Cory, were born. Her father died in a car crash on his 36th birthday when Cathy was only 12, leaving her, mother and her three siblings devastated. Four months later, Corrine and the children leave Gladstone without a word to anyone and little possessions. They flee their home to live at her elderly and strictly religious grandparents' estate, Foxworth Hall. Once there, Cathy's grandmother, Olivia, immediately shows her disgust to her four grandchildren, calling them the "Devil's spawn" due to their incestuous conception (Chris Sr was Malcolm's younger half-brother and Corrine's half-uncle). o keep their terminally ill grandfather from finding out about their existence, which would be an abomination to him, Cathy and her siblings were forced by her mother to live in Foxworth Hall's spacious attic from the age of 12 up until the age of 15. The attic was filled with over two hundred years worth of family heirlooms and countless antiques. Within those three years, the children used the attic as their playground as their mother tried to win back the affections of her father to be added back into his will. Thus securing her financial future as she will inherit all her father's vast fortune once he passes away. During their imprisonment, Cathy and Chris developed an incestuous relationship as they started to develop into maturity and with only each other, they soon turned to each other for comfort as their mother neglected them and became indifferent to the children's long-suffering. Chris and Cathy were ashamed of their feelings for each other but were unable to resist temptation due to their constant confinement as virtual prisoners in the attic. Although Cathy is the older sister of Cory and Carrie, she soon became a second mother to them during their imprisonment and becomes very distraught with her selfish mother Corrine, who slowly forgets about them and her late husband. When the children begin to starve, the grandmother brings food up into the attic and spies on the children to make sure they are not doing anything "evil" or ungodly, such as repeating the mistake of their parent's Corrine and Christopher. Soon the grandmother threatens to starve the children if Cathy doesn't shave her long hair off as punishment. When this didn't work, the grandmother injected morphine into Cathy, before pouring hot tar on her head whilst she was sleeping, forcing Chris to cut it off. As they come to realize that their mother has lost her interest in them in favor of her new younger husband Bart, Cathy and Chris decide to plot an escape. They make a wooden key and sneak into their mother's bedroom to steal money to fund their escape from Foxworth Hall. It is only after the death of the youngest child, Cory and the discovery that their mother has been secretly poisoning them with arsenic in their powdered donuts to get them out of the picture so she can gain control over her inheritance. Upon escaping and fleeing the state, Cathy vows revenge. Category:Flowers in the Attic Characters Category:Flowers in the Attic Female Characters Category:Dollanganger Family Category:Foxworth Family Category:Sheffield Family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters